Lime Light
by Linael-Aeonsky
Summary: Sephiroth Crescent-Jenova,is frankly the MOST sought after bachelor in the Midgar's stars.Too many candidates line up on his bed,men and women alike.But he relies his fate to the hands of a petite blonde: dependable and unflappable Cloud Strife.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**:

**Yep. . .Nasty misspellings. . . I did re-do it. Sorry for making the people panic. I don't know how to correct those except deleting the story, then posting it again. Gomenasai, Minna-san. I hope it's better now. - Linael**

_00_

**DISCLAIMER: If I am the Owner, I WILL NOT post a story here. I will sell it and be rich…**

(It's OWNED BY Square Enix..and some others…)

_00_00_00_

**PROLOGUE…**

The photographers crowded around as they spotted their quarry, and the air is soon filled with flashes of lights and noise of 'clicks'. Cloud Strife, following the bridegroom procession down the steps of the Midgar Register Office, thought at once,

_'That is Zack's one big glimpse of the ultra-glamorous life because after this, Angeal is sure to keep him to himself._'

Lifting his left hand to hide the wide grin that came out without his permission, he looked only to have his gaze clash with his best-now-married-friend. Zack's right eyebrow rose in question but his attention was quickly pulled out of him, cause Angeal gently but firmly led him inside the waiting limo. Cloud breath out a sigh of relief. Zack wouldn't be able to torture information out of him, and of course about what subject? He can clearly imagine what he'll ask, _"What are you smiling that whole time? Did I made a fool of myself? Or maybe I did something to embarrass Angeal?"_

Poor Zack. He won't get that Cloud is smiling because he thought that Zack just look adorable when he looked up at Angeal, his smile shy and eyes had a glow of some whose obviously in love. Zack , being Zack'll think of the worst possible scenario, like there's a bomb threat at the place or that his tie twisted or. . . . Oh he doesn't want to think about it anymore. . . . At least, Zack has a good taste. Angeal is one of the _**very few**_ in the film business that doesn't have a ego size of Nibelheim Muontains. And he treats Zack like his own self. Good ole' Pride-and-honor Angeal Hewley.

No sir, Cloud got no rancour in his thoughts. He had liked Angeal ever since he had first saw him on tube and that was what, fifteen years ago? He was eight please, give him a break. _(Of course he kept that timeline to himself. Honestly, three-and-a-half years of working in this superficial business thought him a few *many*lessons. It didn't happen to him but it did happened to others idiot enough. And the price to pay in giving out an innocent info only for it to turn into a chimera ready to eat you and your means of living.)_

So yeah, Cloud is very happy for Zack. Not that Cloud dislikes actors and actresses. By Gaia, he's a secretary of one, duh! But heck, every-god-damned-body knows about Angeal's first wife. And the reason why it is a big, BIG **'NO!'** of yoking two people with colossal ego together in marriage _(No, Angeal doesn't have the ego size of Nibelhiem Mountains, just 'colossal ego', there's the difference. Afterall, Cloud's boss got the largest ego rival of every actors and actresses egos combined)_. Nor could he blame Angeal for not choosing another 'limelighter' for a spouse. The spectacular death throes of marriage in this industry is hideously high that betting on it'll make you rich in a minute, without chips to use for betting.

Now, Cloud found himself crowding into a Rolls-Royce at the foot of the steps, ready to whisked away into the reception area. The woman next to him turned out to be Aerith Gainsborough, who (wo)man-handled Angeal's last publicity regarding his last film, and whose assistant Zack had been before Angeal managed to lure him away by promises of love and sunsets._*Author: Gags.*_

"Another good man vanished," she said gloomily, "As fast as I train them to bacome good to what they do, here comes some well shoed Mr./Ms. So-and-So flashing their lifestyles, seducing them with dreams of champagne and partysuites."

"From I've heard, he seduced Zack with dreams of love , pride and honor, along with roses and happily ever after." Cloud protested.

"True, true. They'll have a baby in a year, and Angeal will be giving interviews about how he dashes from scene-to-scene, finishes early so he can bathe the baby."

"You old cynic." Cloud chuckled. "We both know that Angeal will be doing just that, because he love Zack, quote,'to bits and pieces'."

Both laughed as they know just how much Angeal loves his 'Puppy'. Though Zack protests about Angeal's dub to him, they know that deep inside, he's happy to have his Angy near to him and now, married to him.

"Ah, Romance. Thank Gaia it's not so dead yet. Since nothing makes the world go round except bullshit, Romance is the only thing worth going through it all."

"Now, whose the cynic?"

_'Oops,_' "Did I say that out loud?" Cloud asked as he scratched his nape.

"No Cloud. I heard it through mental telepathy."

And giggling, as the car stops at the curve where vivitors are let down, Cloud got out fast and offered his arm to Aerith, who covered her mouth to hide her humour. Nodding at each other, they walked through the arch of entrance and entered the restaurant, inwardly gasping at the good job the decorators did at the already magnificent place.

"A real memorable wedding."

Cloud nodded at Aerith's words. Then both turned around where they came from to look where the sounds and lights of cameras came.

"Angeal Hewley or not. That's why the reporters are here." Aerith mumbled lowly. "Those two are the real 'toppings'. Many are wondering if one wedding will have a dominoe effect and incite another one."

At the doorway, they saw Sephiroth Cresent-Jenova and Reno Hennick , the two superstars smiling in practised fashion for the greedy bunch of news crows. And Cloud inwardly flinched when he saw the expression on his Boss' face. Or rather, his 'blank-smile-expression' which, to his astonishment, fooled everyone, even Aerith.

"I thought I saw them quarreling. Maybe I just looked wrong. They're alright it seems." She murmured. Cloud just nodded.

_'What did Reno did now?'_ He inwardly sighed. '_Probably about marriage again. Sephiroth asked him already but he declined, saying he still have many 'things-to-do'. And because Angeal got married, that sore subject will probably pop it's henious head, again.'_

"Sir, sir…. We just want to know- when are you getting married?"

And the Cloud nearly smacked his head in frustration. 'Damned news reporters.' He thought savagely.

_0_

"**Aringatou for reading this! Please review….. Again… " ^/^ – Azra'el**


	2. The Trouble Brews

Hello...

This is the First Chapter of Lime Light...

I hope you enjoy it...

And I like to say "Thank you " to those who will review...

Again, "Aringatou..."

DISCLAIMER: Is on My Profile...

_0_

_Last Time:_

_'What did Reno did now?' He inwardly sighed. 'Probably about marriage again. Sephiroth asked him already but he declined, saying he still have many 'things-to-do'. And because Angeal got married, that sore subject will probably pop it's henious head, again.'_

_"Sir, sir…. We just want to know- when are you getting married?"_

_And Cloud nearly smacked his head in frustration. 'Damned news reporters.' He thought savagely._

**_0_**

**And the story continues:**

"Okay..." Aerith eyed the scene expectantly. "That is the million gil question."

'More like 'Your-job-or-get-them-away-from-me' gil.' Cloud thought glumly. 'What would Sephiroth say now?'

The whole crowd of vultures are waiting greedily for the scoop they think will come, but if they are expecting an earth shattering-but-totally-expected-news- they are in for a big,BIG, **BIG** disappointment. For Sephiroth in a rotten mood is **NOT** a man to deal with- you talk to his secretary, who is currently sweating inside his head.

"Damn..." Cloud muttered when he saw the signs of I-Am-Not-Giving-You-Any-News Syndrome. And of course, as his employee, Cloud had to deal with the people wanting to dig out dirt on his employer. 'Life sucks.' He thought despairingly. 'And here I thought I'll have a nice evening for ONCE!' Why didn't he change job again? Oh right, Sephiroth pays, and he pays **BIG**. Cloud could only sigh and mentally chastised himself for not taking a nine-to-five-job. 'But it's Booooooooo-ring.' He wailed. And the electricity on his arm is starting to jerk him-

"Cloud..!" Aerith hissed. ''We have to go our seats, Now..!''

And Cloud's back to the world of the living. He smiled sheepishly on Aerith's annoyed face.

"Sooo...Let's go...?""

She looked at him, narrow eyed.

"What are you thinking about back there?" she asked as they walk towards their designated seats. Cloud sighed _*and he's been doing that a lot lately*_ and replied, in all honesty,

"What my employer will say about the 'marriage' thingy."

"Oh..." was all that she can reply."Are they quarrelling?"

And she turned back one last time to gaze at the now finished 'inquisition' where the vultures got nothing but smiles and Reno's "Awww... Thinkin'...!"

Cloud shook his head, and Aerith's eyes narrowed back at him.

"No, no. Not that." He gestured helplessly.

"You see, that subject is taboo. Reno wanted a shot at the Finale' Fantasia. You know, the one where the protagonist fell inlove with the antagonist, but had to kill him in the end. Director Hojo wanted to re-do the film, with Reno as the protag- and Sephiroth the anta. But Sephiroth told him in a straight face, it happened at Sephiroth's mansion, by the way- Where am I? Oh yes- he told him straight faced that he will not."

Aerith blinked at the implication and filled in the lines.

"And what Reno wants- he gets. Did Sephiroth say why he didn't want to?"

"Yes." And looking at Cloud, he answered-

"He said , qoute _"You are not fit to act as the protagonist."_"

And Aerith gasped.

Cloud nodded tiredly.

"That happened two weeks before Sephiroth asaked him to marry him."

"And being in vindictive mode, he refused."

Pulling Aerith's seat, Cloud murmured in her ear,

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Aerith snorted,

"I am not a gossip vine, Cloud. And even if I am, I won't. Nothing will come of it. The Midgar Awards is getting near and I want them there, at their places, quoting quotable quotes."

And Cloud had to snort at that and straightened, looking around the place. He didn't see Zack so he whispered back at her,

"I'll just take a look around to see where Zack went. He's probably whacked out now."

"Yeah." Aerith nodded, understanding Cloud's words. "He hates formal gatherings and it being his wedding and all, is enough to put him out of gravity."

Nodding to her, Cloud started to look around for Zack and didn't see him anywhere in the vicinity. Frowning in consternation, he walked around looking for Angeal. He saw the groom talking with none other than his very own employer, Sephiroth, in the secluded part of the restaurant, near the huge flowering shrub, hiding them effectively from the dining place. He quickly bounded towards them before his brain tell him to,

_**'No..! Don't even get near them now..! Your boss might be mad at you for not warning the press not to press the 'M' word..!'**_

He sighed, for the n-th time before telling the voice to shut up, he have to find the missing bride-groom, and continued without falter towards the seriously speaking men. He got near enough, just another plant behind them, when Angeal's subject froze him on track. He didn't know what posessed him but, instead of announcing himself, he hid and listened to their talk.

"You really need a break now, Sephiroth."

Angeal's mild tone belied his anger. Cloud would have bought it had he not known that he doesn't call Sephiroth in his full name unless. Cloud unconciously held his breath to hear the reply of his employer.

"I don't need it, Angeal." a flat tone. No matter what any deity says, he firmly said his piece and he will stick by it.

"Reno doesn't love you." a wry tone.

"Love has nothing to do with it."

And Angeal did a double take.

"What...?" was all that he can say.

"You heard me very well, Angeal. I doubt you have a hearing problem, unlike that vile 'Professor', who hears only his own pocket."

Shaking his head, Angeal persisted,

"If you don't love him, then, why did you asked him to marry you?"

Sephiroth merely looked at the delicate fluted glass in his hand, slightly moving the glass so it's content will whirl in an endless circle. Clearly, he refused to answer. But Angeal is one of those people that you can confide on and trust he will never so much as breath it to his own soul. Shrugging elegantly, Sephiroth straightened himself before facing him fully. Angeal merely eyed him in silence. Finally, Sephiroth spoke, with strain in his voice.

"I know he'll refuse."

"Huh..?" _'Yes, Angeal. Real smart.'_ he thought to himself, but he just went on explaining.

"Once I proposed and he refuses - which he did - I don't need to tie myself with him anymore, Angeal. He can get his own projects now, he doesn't need to cling to me like a bloody leech and pretend I'm with him. He refused, I quit. Just like that."

Angeal frowned slightly filling the blanks with a deadly accuracy.

"You and him are together for the sake of projects. People are wondering if your together. They tend to mix up the actors personal and limelight life. Both of you did your part. He knows it and you certainly do too. It's just for appearances sake. But you and him got hitched, the sickness of our work. Working for a long time tend to confuse us with our character and it's what happened to both of you. You got into a relationship. But it's too much a strain to deal with him. He tends to get cockier at every second and being with you in a personal level boosted it up. To you, it's nothing but a casual affair, but to him it's not. And he tends to manipulate you by using the press. And telling him he's not the kind to be able to perform the character of _Kumo_ in _Finale'_, he got mad to you. So, to get him out of your hair-"

and to this Sephiroth snorted,

"-you proposed, knowing his anger for being refused is still boiling, will retaliate by refusing you back."

Cloud gasped inaudibly, eyes growing wide.

"Indeed."

"But why smile at the camera back there?"

"Because of Midgar Awards, of course."

Angeal shook his head and downed the rest of his cocktail drink. He eyed him speculatively, before asking again,

"But what's with the strain in your voice when you know he'll refuse..?"

Silence followed, and Sephiroth glared at him, which didn't faze Angeal a bit. He taught it to him, afterall.

Noting the futility of trying to kill with a stare, he stopped and eyed his own half-drunk cocktail. He won't tell Angeal.

"Seph..?"

Sighing, he gave up, nodded first before answering the question-

"I made sure someone sees and hears what we've been arguing about."

Angeal's left brow rose slightly, _'And..?'_

"I know you are more evil than Hojo. This proves it." and chuckled humorlessly.

That infernal brow rose again, but he didn't let it get him.

"I made sure someone sees and hears the whole thing. You see, Angeal, when I first saw this person, he - he, Oh - I don't know...! He made me feel like those sappy leadingmen I hate so much. ! You know, heart stops then beats faster, can't eat properly, brain scattered - the whole shebang." and sighed dejectedly.

"I think I don't understand. Who is this person.?"

Sephiroth let out a breath and Angeal noted the unusual behavior silently. He has this wild hunch inside but he still need the details to be sure of it.

"I made sure Cloud sees and hears everything, so that if I courted him, he won't have to deal the proverbial 'ex'." and the final sentence went out in a mumble.

Angeal, wide eyed, is so shocked..! Sephiroth, mumbling, wow. He had to tell this to Genesis – not. It's a good blackmail material, afterall. So yeah. Not telling to Geny. Getting back his composure, he closed his mouth and grinned.

"Always thought it's wierd to see you glaring at him and Zack. Should have known. Yeah, should have known."

And both of them didn't see the pale faced blonde slowly and silently walking away, deep in unaduterated shock.

Cloud continued looking for Zack, his mind whirling around and in-between. He' so confused with what he unwittingly heard, albeit spied on, confession, that he didn't noticed he walked inside to one of the large men's room. He came out of shock when he heard a muffled sound of crying and saw Zack, sitting on the floor, huddled like a child and with tears running down his face. Cloud gasped and quickly went to his side, worried.

"Zack? Zack, what's wrong? What is the matter?"

Sniffling, Zack looked up at him, asking,

"Spike, that you...?"

His croaky voice hit Cloud like a twelve-ton hammer. Sitting in front of him, he asked gently,

"Hey..." was all that he can say at the moment.

_0_

**This is the First Chapter , Again, I might add, minna-san...**

**Arigatou for reading this... Again… If you did. . .**

**And Reviews would be nice...**

**Yours,**

**Linael...**


	3. That Is Why

**Finally, this is the third chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Azra'el. . . .**

_The Last Time:_

_"Zack? Zack, what's wrong? What is the matter?"_

_Sniffling, Zack looked up at him, asking,_

_"Spike, that you...?"_

_His croaky voice hit Cloud like a twelve-ton hammer. Sitting in front of him, he asked gently,_

"_Hey..." was all that he can say at the moment._

_0_

**Chapter 2:**

"A-ano, Zack..." Cloud could only flail his arms a bit, thinking of things he can say in order to placate the weeping raven-haired man, and settled for the simplest course of action, sat down in front of him and clasp his shaking hands.

'Still my adorable chocobo.' Zack miserably thought. And to think that he use to defend this little blonde in the past. Now, in this state, he wished Cloud hadn't seen him. He tried to stop his weeping but the stupid hiccups won't give him a break and tears still continue to blur his vision. He wished-

"Z-Zack...? What is it? Why are you crying..?"

And that soft tone undid his vow not to tell a single soul. Still hiccuping, the words came out in a rush, stumbling against each other in haste.

"C-Cloud, E-elena came, s-she cornered me and... and told me that - that , s-she'll stop at n-nothing to - to sep-parate m-me and A-Angeal...!"

And promptly burst into hotter tears...

Cloud could only gaze at Zack in consentration, thinking of the bad news :

He remembered the beautiful Elena, with short blonde hair, heart-shaped face and golden gaze. But that beauty hid the monster underneath. Marrying Angeal, her sweet and even temper, disappeared, revealing a woman discontented in everything, wanting the world to go at her pace.

Her success in being an actress is really something to behold, for she's the first 'newbie' in industry that managed to win the 'Best Actress Award' on her debut film, nonetheless. Truly a brilliant start of her sky-high career. She's good at what she does, that's for sure. And in her fifth film, the _Romulan Viper_, she became Angeal's leading lady. And Gaia, that film sold out in every cinema it showed ! Just several months later, she managed to get herself married to the one of the Jenova Three. Of course, she just have to be a complete banshee to him, thinking that she can bend the 'Pride-and-Honor of Jenova'.

Huh...as if. . . .

Too bad Angeal's invisible backbone is stronger the One-Winged Angel's Stare of Death, or the Jenova's Crimson Charmer's vindictiveness.

ll that her machinations gained is a piece of paper called divorce sheet, and Angeal went on his way.

Cloud scowled at the sheer arrogance of the woman. And promptly smacked Zack in the arm, albeit a bit lightly, and proceeded to rant at him.

"Really, Zackary Fair...! And you proceeded to cry yourself to death...! Why do you think Angeal married you..? Dammit, he's in-love with you...! IN-LOVE...! He doesn't let anyone bad mouth you, he takes care of you...! When you have problems, he listens - even as you rant at about, well, anything and nothing...! Remember when you got sick..? He escaped his part, just to be near you, to simply be there...! Isn't that proof enough..? If not, then let tell you that he'll never stick himself with another Elena, because he happened to , quote "..fell in-love with a noisy, hyper-active, energizer Puppy..."...!"

Zack could only gape at now angry blonde, which resembles a squawking chocobo. And, inwardly wondered where his sweet tempered little blonde friend went, because this yellow,and VERY Much angry person simply cannot be his Cloud.

And trust him to speak without thinking first.

"Where is Cloud..?"

And Cloud nearly face-faulted at the brunette. Growling at him now, he kneeled in front of now wide-eyed Puppy, and in low tone of voice, told- no- commanded him,

"Wash your face, your too red-eyed for my liking. Then fix your hair, no- your whole-self- and get out of here to stand beside your 'Angy', smiling. Forget that woman ever existed. All she's trying to do is ruin both of you and if you allow her, she'll be a happy bat. "

Cloud's voice growled at the last phrase, and continued in a much, MUCH more commanding tone,

"The best revenge to her is show how much you love each other. Keep this in your mind, " – he spoke gently, yet forcefully, making Zack listen to him attention –

" _'Angeal loves you.'_ And the best that you can do for your love is to stand beside him, come hell or high water or- "

and grinned at Zack mischeivously,

"-stuck elevators." and quickly stood up, eye-ing the still wide-eyed man.

Sighing, he held out his, stating matter-of-factly,

"You did that to me. Remember, believe in yourself, and to your friends. Now, believe in me, he loves you, Zack..." he said softly. Then added-

"I can't let my friend down now, can I? And if I won't say he loves you if he didn't, and you, inside yourself knows it." and nodded at him, then with shooing motions, continued his 'speech' -

"Go. Clean yourself up. You still have to go to your honeymoon." and snickered, "Or did you do it in advance?" to which Zack spluttered out,

"What happened to my chocobo...?"

"He grew up."

And the silence reigned in comfort while Zack did what he was told. When he finished, he turned to Cloud and in a cheerful voice, said,

"Well, your right, Spike. He's mine now and I wont let anyone get between us. !" bowing a bit, he gazed at the spot on the blue-tiled-floor, "I just love him so much, Cloud.."

Cloud nodded, and pulled the now calm raven-haired man,

"I know, he knows, and now, everybody knows. You just said "I do", remember?"

And both went out of the restroom, only to stop up short with the person waiting outside.

Zack could only sheepishly look at Angeal, then scratched his nape.

"Well. . . .Er - hello 'Geal."

And Cloud's mental tick grew JUST a LITTLE bit more, and inconspiciuosly kicked Zack on his right shin. Angeal didn't notice for his gaze is locked solely on his Puppy's slightly red-eyes. Hiding his wince by bowing his head , he shifted on his feet uneasily.

The silence grew thicker as Cloud continued to watch the interaction between the newly weds.

And the trio- well –duo – for Angeal didn't even blink, jumped not only at the voice's sudden appearance, but it's message as well.

"Nobody saw the woman except the security guard at back, and he saw her going out, not in Angeal."

To this message, Angeal simply held out his hand and Zack could only gaze at it for a second, before putting his hand on his, and Angeal pulled his Puppy close to his chest,

"Hey, we still have that honeymoon, remember?" he whispered huskily.

Blinking to stop his tears of gratitude and love from rolling down his cheeks, Zack could only nod in agreement.

And without even much ado, Angeal pulled Zack with him, and together, they left two more persons behind, going to the waiting crowd and leaving in the limousine, to go to the private island resort. Genesis' wedding gift to them.

*8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 *

*sighs* "He finally found it , thank Gaia. . . " - Linael

Reviews are much appreciated. . .

_And sorry for worrying you in deleting the- well- if you read the prologue- you'll understand._

_Thank you , minna…._


	4. Now What

**Ahhhh. . .Finally. . .**

Disclaimer: -is on my profile. So sue me.

_o_

_Last Time:_

_"Hey, we still have that honeymoon, remember?" he whispered huskily._

_Blinking to stop his tears of gratitude and love from rolling down his cheeks, Zack could only nod in agreement._

_And without even much ado, Angeal pulled Zack with him, and together, they left two more persons behind, going to the waiting crowd and leaving in the limousine, to go to the private island resort. Genesis' wedding gift to them._

_0_

**Let it begin:**

Cloud watched the newly weds walk away, hand-to-hand. He smiled a bit. And thought how nice it would be if someone also cared for him that way. He was about to return to the main atrium when a cough froze him on his tracks.

_'Oh Gaia, I TOTALLY forgot all about him !'_ he wailed inside his head.

Turning and mentally bracing himself for the face-off , he looked up and cerulean gaze met the feline green eyes of the One-Winged-Angel. For a while , silence dominated the scene. Then, HE spoke up:

"Cloud."

And that nearly set Cloud into hyperventilation.

''I-I. . . I have to go. Aerith is waiting for the update on the newest movie and your -''

"Cloud, your babbling."

And he promptly froze.

_'What will I do? WHAT WILL I DO? WHAT WILL I DO?'_ Cloud is steadily but surely -though quietly- works himself to hysteria , and Sephiroth is quietly wondering why his usually polite secretary , is looking like a fictional Nibel Dragon is right behind him.

He was about to ask again when-

**FLASH !** FLASH ! **FLASH !**

"Lord Sephiroth , Lord Angeal is already married. Would Lord Genesis be next, then you ?"...

"Lord Sephiroth , is Reno the one?". . .. .

"Is it a secret , Lord Sephiroth?"

"-or is the wedding-"

"-ord Sephirot-"

and Cloud promptly burst-ed in indignation , fury , and shame in not 'feeling' them sooner - damned confession and all that crap it carries-

**"QUIET !"**

-and the flock of mosquitoes stopped flashing their cameras and their inane questions.

Sephiroth could only admire this power Cloud has. When he first saw the blonde, he had to admit that he is **BEAUTIFUL**. In a male Aphrodite way. But being golden blonde made him wonder if this mere slip of a boy can actually do a job of keeping the nosy , infuriating and utterly detestable paparazzi in a bit of a distance.

How shocked he was when he learned that not only does Cloud keeps his calendar clean and precise , nor only keeps the media at a distance. He actually can make it that Sephiroth can go somewhere without the press' notice , his exposure is kept to the** MOST minimum** , and he can actually **TALK** to them in long ways of time , the subject is Him -of course- yet , not saying anything. Talk about talking in circles.

"-keep your questions to yourself and we'll answer that after this celebration."

He came back to earth with Cloud's voice-

"Not even a tiny hint , Sexytary Cloud?" came a flirty voice of one of the reporters.

And Sephiroth got a **LARGE** mental tick when he heard that-

"No ! -" Cloud laughed, "It'll spoil the fun!"

And the media laughed with him and dispersed without much further fuss. Sephiroth could only mentally sigh in relief , and made a mental note of terrorizing** THAT** creep who **DARED** to flirt with** HIS Cloud**. Of course his little blonde would have no knowledge about it. And he smirked.

Cloud , on the other hand , after wiping his face with his palm in frustration , saw the - what he dubbed to himself as _**THE SMILE**_ - and shuddered inward. Whoever ignited it , he/she will definitely suffer - in the most agonizing and humiliating way. How , he had no idea. But it's the One-Winged-Angel we are talking about so-

"Cloud, there you are."

Both turned and saw Aerith walking towards them in a graceful way. Sephiroth nodded at the woman and thought about the missed chance of being alone with Cloud.

On the other hand, Cloud is very much relieved on the appearance of her.

"Oh , Aerith ! Sorry if you waited that long.!" he quickly made way towards her. "I got Zack-"and made a gesture of pushing invisible eyeglasses with index his finger , sighing- "And the flashy harpies appeared as soon as the couple disappeared. !"

Smiling at her friend , Aerith shook her head, understanding Cloud's annoyance with_ 'pests'_, as they coded them. Nodding at her distant cousin, she told Sephiroth.

"I lost another good man. First is Cloud. Thought I got him, then V.V. hired him. When he left, I thought I'd get this man back," and poked Cloud at the chest. "But no! He had to hand him unto you, hadn't he?" the rhetorical question made Sephiroth smirk.

"Then - I got Zack-" and here Aerith sighed dramatically, "But I lost him to the Pride-and-Honor-of-Jenova.!"

Cloud giggled at her expression. Raising her hands in gesture of surrender , she sighed again again and put her hands to her hips. Pointing at the silver-haired man , she asked rudely ,

"How am ah to do 'ma work if ye people keep stealin' mah people ah-way.!"

Sephiroth answered in his usual way,

"Your surviving, as I can see."

A growl. Cloud blinked at Aerith in confusion.

"Do it yourself."

"Meanie."

"That I am."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Help me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"You got that business, deal with it."

"I'll tell the world your nickname."

Sephiroth's left eye ticked.

And both froze when Cloud spoke-

"Sephy White."

Aerith burst-ed in laughter and Sephiroth growled.

"Who told you that, Cloud?" he asked silkily.

Cloud blinked and looked down at his shiny shoes,

_'Hmmm, should I tell him? Well , he can't get him anyway.'_ and mentally nodding to himself in satisfaction, completely forgetting - again - the 'Conversation' - and looked at Aerith first , before to his employer._ 'It's for calling me Chocobo in not so Very Many Times.'_

"Puppy."

And Aerith's laugh joined chorus with Sephiroth's growl.

_'That Puppy of Angeal needs a brand-new and shorter leash.'_ he mentally jot down the thought.

Of course , how would those three know what the will happen , two weeks from there? It will change their world , that's for sure.

Especially Cloud.

Yep , ESPECIALLY HIM.

_0_

**A/N:**

**Goddesses Fury, that took a long, looooooooong while!**

**Sorry about that but I have a more pressing matter to say to you. I hope I don't die when I come back. Okay, here it is:**

**I'll be gone for Gaia knows how long, but I'll try hard to get the new chapters in. I'll start the schooling, and being a scholar is CERTAINLY NOT helping matters any. !**

**But I assure you , Reviewers , that the next Chapter is much more illuminating and is the start of Much more trials on our Cloudy here. I simply ADORE him.**

**And Rufus is making an appearance.**

**I like to ask , any knows who V.V. is? Not in Code Geass , I assure you.!**

**~Linael**

**Please review! ^/^**

**~ Azra'el**


	5. Mixed Emotions

**_A/N:_**

**_Sorry for not updating in Gaia knows how long. I got so busy I haven't got the time to even think about the lack of brain activity though my arms DID gain muscles. Not the body builder type thank the gods._**

**_Ok- enough. Here is the next chapter._**

* * *

><p>0~o~0~o~0~o<p>

"Where could that man be…!" came the shriek of a very , VERY pissed off blonde. 'Why?', you'd ask.

Simple.

The One-Winged-Angel disappeared.

Without a flipping blip on the damned Planet's surface.

No phonecalls. No message on door of the fridge. No alien writings on wall- okay, you get the picture.

He vanished.

And Cloud is practically pulling all his hair out of his head in fury, annoyance and trepidation. . . . . .

Where could the bloody man went? He called the café where he frequents, not there. He called the old man's dojo, no trace. Hell, he called even Genesis' place but the man can't be found ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY ANYWHERE…!

He sank on the comfortable sofa in the silverette's condo, burying his face in his hands. The man still have to appear on the live broadcast of the Midgar T.. AND HE IS NOT FUCKING AROUND…..!

The ringing of the phone nearly made him jump out of his skin. Calming himself quickly, he picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Jenova Residence, this is the secretary-"

"Cloud."

And he quickly froze.

"Cloud, are you still there?"

And unfroze-

"**Dammit, where in the name of the eleven hells are you?**" Glaring at the wall, he completely forgot his composure as panic, fury and elation combined into one and exploded inside him.

**"You're not ANYWHERE…! I called nearly every person in your personal notes, even called your cousin and nobody, NOBODY bloody knows where the hell you are….!"**

-and let's hope the one on the other side still have his hearing intact.

* * *

><p>Hearing the sudden stillness on the other line, Sephiroth has enough sense to move the receiver far from his ear-<p>

-and promptly thanked his memory regarding his little blonde's temper. He could only sigh as the blonde ranted - if the ten-second loud screeching can be called that - at him and grimaced in remembering about the said tv appearance not that he'll tell Cloud that he forgot.

But still, he has more important things to do that doesn't include the media or his fans. And it is all centered around the blonde still trying to eliminate his sense of hearing.

Okay- enough.

"Cloud," he gently called, "you're ranting."

And is quickly gifted with the silence on the other line. He sighed before giving his 'reason'. Seconds after he said it all, he's wondering if the blonde will turn homicidal towards him. He may look adorable and may seem like he can't hurt a fly but, well- Sephiroth knew, through Zack's experience, that his little, very cute and very blonde secretary, has a cruel streak bigger and larger than Meteor.

"So, would you do that for me Cloud.?"

He patiently waited for the response and rewarded with a tiny-

"Yes."

Inside his mind, a mini-Sephiroth danced a happy jig. No, he didn't.

* * *

><p>Looking at the receiver, he gently put it back to it's cradle and slowly sank to the floor. Blinking in total confusion, Cloud could only mentally ask himself why he agreed in Sephiroth's idea.<p>

Though strangely, he liked it and for a little while, thought that maybe, Sephiroth is really serious about him, the eavesdropping he did, not withstanding.

Who knows till when his 'affection'- as he dubbed it- would last. Artists notoriously have ever changing minds.

Then, reality hit in and it hit, HARD- as he remembered Reno. He groaned and mentally cursed the planet for all the trouble he seems to be getting in this past few days.

Sephiroth better make up for all the trouble he's been causing him or else-

* * *

><p>Sephiroth swears that somebody just walked on his grave.<p>

* * *

><p>Waiting was never this nerve-wrecking. Cloud walked through and fro inside the silverette's apartment, even cleaned up the pristine place, sat and watch tv, only to turn it off and - dialing the Midgar T- he made up excuses about Sephiroth's whereabouts.<p>

He sighed. Gaia, won't he ever have a break?

Well, considering that he's working for the famous Angel, he doubts so. Besides- at this, he grinned, he knows something the public doesn't and he can gloat it. Secretly, of course.

The phone rang, again, making Cloud jump, again, and he quickly picked it up.

"Sir, this the reception area. There five people here saying they have to come up and see a certain Mr. Cloud Strife-"

"Knock it off, Huer." he calmly said.

Really, the brown haired receptionist knows him and is friends with him. And he knows that Sephiroth went out, and didn't bother telling him, probably because Sephiroth gave him the 'STARE'- Oh, you get the pic. He loves his job and annoying Cloud is just an added bonus. Ah, the downsides of friendliness.

"Let them in." he grumbled while the man on other line laughed.

"Oh, alright."

* * *

><p>"I am wondering, though, Shelke, who do you think Sephiroth-san wanted to makeover?"<p>

"I have no clue, Shellua, but knowing Sephiroth-san, it's probably another bitch who we have to cater to."

The twins sighed and as they wait for the elevator. Turning to the three people with them, who are nearly falling over with makeover materials or 'Prissy-ness Attires' as Shellua calls it- they groaned.

"But, it's the first time Sephiroth-san told us to home service his 'muse'." Shelke said as she stood in front of the group, wondering hard why the One-Winged-Angel doesn't want this 'MUSE' to be seen, -and promptly snapped her fingers in what she thought was the reason why, and she's not far off the guess, is she?

"Could it be because this one is The One?" she asked the air.

Shellua paused in her thoughts when she heard her sister's monologue, and instantly wondered the same thing. Slowly, her eyes widened.

"Yeah, it could be. I mean- it's the only time he made us come, for he usually just calls saying Reno-san is coming, cater to him, etcetera- etcetera. " she finished the sentence with an animated wave in the air, nearly hitting the eye of one of their assistants.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could be. But how I wish I could get my hands on Cloud-san though." Shellua sighed dreamily. "Now, that's the one I really want to dress-up. He's soooo cute~!"

Shelke nodded as they both dreamed on how to make-up and dress-up the said blonde secretary of the Angel, when the elevator came and opened with a righteous 'ding!', jostling them out of their daydream.

Not that the secretary dresses up as a slob. It's just both women are itching to simply dress him up, for his androgenous appearance is simply begging to be catered to and spiced up. Cloud dresses primly, in the twins own modest opinion. Neatly pressed slacks, and long sleeves are his daily wear, and though he looks neat and tidy, the two wanted a chance to 'Barbie' him up.

Both pouted at the same time as the elevator 'ding-ed' open and they went out towards the long hallway where the last door is the silver's condo unit, the three assistants scrambling in haste to follow.

* * *

><p>'Ding-dong~! Ding-dong~!'<p>

Cloud glared at the door and wondered if he should open the said thing. He groaned as it rang still, in spite of his nasty look to it- and mentally bopped his own head-

'Knock it off, Strife. You agreed to it, you do it.'

Suspiciously, though, that voice sounded like V.V. A lot.

Walking towards it, he took a look at the peephole and saw two women with their very fashionable dresses and hair-do's, accompanied by three nearly haggard-looking assistants.

He shook his head, and wondered instantly if his neck is probably near to drop off with all the shaking it does, and quickly shook away the notion. See what he meant?

Taking a deep breathe of air, he steadied himself and opened the door-

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**There, I finally updated after a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOng time. Nope, not dead.**

**JUst so busy. And Thank you to all who reads this, and will read.**

**Just don't wish me DEath, please? **

**~Linael et Az'Rael**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And can you please review? I really want to know if you like it.**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
